Rangers want their old relationships back
by shadowsongtress
Summary: The story is about old friends wanting to be with each other but afraid of what might happen if they are asked and rejected. Hope you guys like and not trying to use only the orginals but there are my favorite.
1. Chapter 1

Kimberly wants Tommy back

A select few of rangers were asked to return to Angel Grove. Kim, Trini, and Aisha had arrived together and had went to the house were Zordon had told them they would be staying. After the women unpack, Kim begins to read a magazine, soon she looks sad.

Trini and Aisha ask her what's wrong.

Kim holds up the magazine and on the page is a story about a couple reuniting after being apart for five years.

Trini and Aisha know that Kim is thinking about Tommy and how she wished she had not wrote him that letter. Kim begins to look happy and turns the page. Kim hey guys let's have a party.

Oh uh both Aisha and Trini share a look.

Aisha says Kim I feel the same why, Adam is coming and I have yet to talk to him…

Kim interrupts her and says well you guys both decided to end the relationship, I just wrote a letter to Tommy breaking his heart when all I wanted to do was keep him safe. I knew that if he spent too much time worrying about me because I was away and get hurt fighting in a battle.

Trini says that's part of being a power ranger, they face trouble almost at every turn but yes I wish you had not broken up with him. We all must face our mistakes and fix them.

Aisha says yes Kim we will both be trying to get our men back. On the bright side Kat won't be here to get in the way, I asked Alpha who told me she was not invited.

Kim says thanks for looking out for me because if I want to talk to Tommy and not have to deal with any competition seeing the way I hurt him. Let's start working on the party before everyone else arrives.

Trini and Aisha both say at the same time Kim she is no competition in that department, Tommy liked Kat but loved you. Kim smiles and the women walk down stairs.

At the Angel Grove shopping center the girls run into putties. Kim spots them first and says oh no, just what we needed putties. The girls begin to fight the putties. Zordon has given the selected power rangers communicators and Kim tells Zordon about the putties.

Zordon says I thought you all had more time before Rita and Zedd began their plan.

Trini says Rita and Zedd I thought we destroyed them.

Zordon says yes but somehow they found their way back to Earth and have chosen now to wreak havoc. I will put a temporary shield around the Earth so that they you all can catch up and train for a while. The shield will only last a week, so be prepared after that.

Aisha says we will and thanks Zordon we need the extra time.

Tommy and Jason met Zach and Billy at the airport. Adam spots the guys and comes over to where they are standing.

Tommy says I cannot believe we are all back in Angel Grove.

Jason says yeah I know what you mean.

Billy says great to see everyone I have been waiting to come back, since that age spell wore off.

Zach says yea I am glad you found a cure because I missed having dance offs with you.

Tommy says while I like the catch up we are doing, let's go to the house.

In the van Adam says I wonder if the girls have beaten us to the house. Tommy begins to think about Kim and how he wanted her back but his pride stopped him from doing just that.

Jason says knowing those girls we are the last to arrive.

Billy says yea I concur with you Jason the girls always seem to arrive first right Tommy. Uh TOMMY, says Billy.

Tommy mumbles oh right we were always last to arrive against the girls.

Jason says Tommy, Kimmy was looking hot last time I saw her. Tommy glares at Jason and Jason says hey man I was just trying to get your attention we are almost there.

Tommy says I just want to set things right with her.

Adam says I know what you mean I want Aisha back but have yet to think of a way to get her back.

Back at the house the girls are putting up the last of the decorations. When Kim says somethings never change where are the boys, it's getting late. I remember we always had beaten them to a location.

Trini says well they are boys who liked to goof off then do the work.

Aisha says yea, those boys were always goofing around, especially my Adam.

Kim says Aisha you are so right remember when he put the frog in the punch and the punch went everywhere. The girls laugh. Kim says how do I look and the girls reply amazing as always. Kim says thanks and the girls all find places to sit and wait for the boys.

Two girls show up. Trini asks who are you and one girl says hi my name is Karen and this Sara we were sent here by Zordon to help the rangers prepare for the upcoming battles.

Kim says welcome we are just having a little party and Aisha says yea come join the party. Kim says be right back I need to get the gift I got for Tommy to soften him up some.

The men finally arrive and enter the house. The girls jump out and say surprise. The men look startled for a second then put their luggage down and hugs the girls. Kim says so let's get this party started finally, boys unpack and hurry back down. Tommy smiles and thinks that's my girl.

The men unpack and head downstairs. Trini introduces the two new women Karen and Sara. Billy and Zach both think the girls are cute and soon begin to talk to them.

Tommy pulls Kim to a corner and says let's find a room and talk.

Kim agrees and they find a room.

Adam takes the same cue and tells Aisha let's find a room and talk, she agrees as well.

Jason and Trini kiss. Jason says so miss me and Trini says of course it took you guys long enough to get here.

Jason says well we were goofing around and Tommy had to make us get here to see Kim.

Trini says oh good so there is hope for those two after all.

Billy asks Sara what she enjoys doing and she says fixing electronics and Billy says so do I.

Zach asks Karen to dance which then prompts Jason and Trini to dance as well.

Kim says Tommy I just want to apologize for the letter, when I wrote it I thought I was doing the right thing but I see that it caused more damage than good.

Tommy says did you really meet someone else.

Kim says no I just did not want you to worry about me and thought that was the best way to do it because if I tried to do it over the phone I would have lost the nerve and then felt bad if something happened to you.

Tommy says that's what happens when you are a power ranger you have to face danger. Kim I know I just could not imagine you getting hurt and when I wanted to tell you that I had made a mistake you were with Kat and so I dropped it. Tommy says I was hurt and she was there and I never meant to hurt her but she is no you and after a year I could not take it and broke up with her.

Kim says you did the right thing. I want you to know that I dated a few people but could not form a relationship because I could only think of you.

Tommy says Kim let's be together and forget the year we were apart.

Kim says oh Tommy I waited so long to hear you say that, yes I will be your girlfriend again and they kiss passionately. Kim says Tommy I have something for you and hands him the watch she brought him before they broke up; it had diamonds on it and was white. Had I known you were going to be more colors I would have brought the multicolor one. Kim says laughing; I brought this to make sure you would always be on time for me.

Tommy tries on the watch and smiles. Then Tommy says I love it Kim and here is a present I brought you before we broke up I just never got the chance to give it to you. It was a pink diamond ring.

Oh Tommy I love it says Kim while Tommy slips the ring on her finger. The two of them kiss again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is a promise ring and must not be taken off till we are married."

"I have no intention of doing anything else with it."

"Good, now let's go join the party."

"Okay but one more kiss."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The couple kiss and leaves the room. They spot Aisha and Adam walking out holding hands.

"Oh look Handsome they made up too."

Yeah I knew they would, I consider them the second best power ranger couple but they are tied with Jason and Trini for that spot."

"Who holds the number one spot?"

"You and me of course."

"Just making sure." Kim says with a laugh.

"You already knew that."

"I like hearing you say it."

"Good because I will never stop saying it."

"Glad everyone is with who they are supposed to be with." Trini says.

"I was getting tired of hearing you all talk about the other person." Jason adds.

"Get him," everyone said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was only stating what is the truth."

"Hold him down why I tickle him."

"Kim no you know where all my spots are!"

"Next time you will learn to be quiet."

"I give I give please stop."

"One more minute, you can take it after all you are a power ranger."

"I cannot breathe."

"Oh you big baby, you only have ten seconds left."

"You guys are the worst."

"Now you or anyone else should not have minded hearing us talk about the other especially since we had to hear about u all and the next time you say something about it be prepared to suffer the consequences or just keep your mouth closed."

"Keep my mouth shut."

"Good, now let's party before duty calls."

"I am with you Beautiful."

"Billy I have never seen you eat that much food before."

"Trying to build mass and studies show that eating food helps."

"I guess you can take Rocky's place since he is not here in the eating department."


End file.
